Haruka's secret
by gNat2
Summary: She's the next person to be leader of Team Xros Heart and has a past she doesn't want to live again. But what happens when the rivals of the past switch places with Team 5Ds and Haruka's in the crossline of a repeating past?


**Me:Hey everybody, gNat2 here. Welcome to my idolmaster and YuGiOh 5Ds crossover. **

**Izumi:I never knew Haruka had a secret. What's Shion then?**

**Me:Obviously not the Shion Sonozaki from Higurashi, that's for sure. **

**Crow:How did you get the idea of making this fic**

**Me:Since Haruka in Team Xros Heart is similar to Haruka, appearance and personality wise, I might as well make her THE Haruka Anami from idolmaster**

**Haruka:So am I an OC or a character already owned.**

**Me:How the heck am I suppose to know?**

**-Haruka and I started arguing-**

**Izumi:Since Creator-san isn't going to do the disclaimer, might as well I do it. Natalie, or gNat2, does not own idolmaster or YuGiOh 5Ds. She owns Me, Shion, sorta Haruka, , Morag, Alex, and Moonlight Dragon.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mou fujimegachi na kinou nante iranai<em>

_kyou kore kara hajimaru watashi no densetsu_

_kitto otoko ga mireba taai no nai ayamachi_

_kurikaeshite demo…"_

The radio in Haruka's room was playing her favorite song as Haruka herself started doing the dance to it. Since it was the 2nd mix, she was trying to remember the new movement and what goes when since she had to rush through the rehearsal. She had fun trying to do it, but the song ended as she got the hang of it.

"That was THE iDOLMSTER 2nd mix sung by idolmaster. The girls that were singing this were Makoto Kikuchi," The person on the radio announced. Haruka remembered the short grey haired tomboy like it was just yesterday. Makoto was the fighter in the idol group, Haruka remembered her trying to be more of a girl after when she made her first debut with Agent Yoru Wo Yuku.

"Miki Hoshii," The announcer added in. Miki was an average girl to Haruka, but she can be lazy at times. She was originally in a group called Project Fairy before she became one of the idols. It was amazing how she and Chihaya sang Relations so amazingly, it was sad that she dyed her hair brown and cut it short. But at least she changed it back to her beautiful blonde yellow hair.

"Ami Futami," Haruka smiled when she heard that named. Ami was one of her best friends. It wasn't a surprise she had a twin sister (Mami). As the years passed, it was much easier to tell the two apart since Mami's hair became long and Ami was a part of Ritsuko Akizuki's, one of the idols, new idol group. Haruka was trying to remember the group name, it was probably Palace of the Dragon Ladies or something in that area.

"Yukiho Hagiwara," The radio person continued. Yukiho was such a crybaby in Haruka's mind. She thought the shy brunette got it from her strict Japanese tradition house since she always drinks tea, mostly green tea. Haruka's Producer told her that Yukiho writes poems as a hobby, even though she won't share it. She has been practicing her vocals and her fan club (surprising that she even has one floating around) increased rapidly from that. "And last but not least, Haruka Amami." The announcer concluded.

Haruka was in complete shock that she heard her own name. She didn't realized this was her cover song, maybe she was the main singer and got drowned by the chorus and the other idols (She's always making weird assumptions), but you never know. "As you all know, the 765 Production lost a major idol competition to the well-known 961 Production's very own Project Jupiter couple of years ago. Today marks their 5th year after 765 Productions broke apart." The announcer said. Haruka was hearing her tone, and it sounded like she was holding back her tears through the microphone. "Makoto continued her journey to become a Martial Arts master, the Futami twins are traveling all over Japan to see if there is another idol group…"

"Hey Haruka." Shion, her turbo duel teammate, called out. Haruka quickly turned off the radio, not letting her past leek out. "Yea?" Haruka replied as she opened the door. "Check this out, Izumi's gonna freak when she sees this." Told her teammate, who was gesturing to the TV with the screen on pause. The two jumped over the couch, Shion pressing the play button in mid-air. "Project Jupiter arrived in New Domino City today. As they walked around town, the paparazzis lost their track. Soon they met a similar group, but it wasn't them." A not so pretty female news reporter said through the television. Soon flashes of light from the cameras suddenly appeared with three men trying to run away from the cameras. "We're not this Project Jupiter!" A familiar street accent shouted through the maniac pool of questions coming from the holders of the cameras.

Haruka's heart stopped shortly after realizing who they are, "Oh my god…That's Yusei, Jack, and Crow!" She shouted. "They don't even come CLOSE to looking like Project Jupiter…But Jack sure looks like Hokuto." Haruka shouted then murmured. It was true, Jack and Hokuto did look alike. Theyre both in their early 20s and have blonde hair, not to mention they're both tall as well.

Izumi's brother, Alex, quietly leaned over the couch. "Either I've been in the mountains too long, or Haruka knows this boy band." He said in between them, making the girls jump 10 feet off the couch. "Alex! Don't do that!" Haruka whined at her ex-leader. "Can't help it." Alex snickered. "Haruka, your hiding something from us. How do you know Project Jupiter? Who's Hokuto?" Shion asked her. Haruka was sweating nervously. "Umm…Uhh…" She started. Soon the phone rang, "I'll get it." Alex said as he reached for the phone. "Hello?" He said again. There was a pause. "You're looking for Haruka?" He asked the person on the other side of the phone. "Yea, she's here." He replied. Soon Alex turned his head to Haruka, "It's for you." Haruka grabbed the phone and placed it by her ear. "Hello?" She asked. Soon she heard a squeal. _"Haruka-chan~!"_ A familiar voice said. "Ohmygod…" Haruka said back. "Yayoi-chan?" _"The idols are gathering in this city called New Domino. Isn't it amazing! 765 Productions is coming back courtesy of Ritsuko-chan~"_ Yayoi screamed back. "No way!" _"Yes way~! Project Jupiter is here as well, so maybe we can have another competition with them and see who's better after the 'event'."_ Yayoi continued. "Where's everybody meeting?" Haruka asked her friend. _"By this stadium, I forgot what it was called. Something with a K…Kiba? Kira? Kagome?"_ Haruka's friend answered unsurely. Haruka laughed. "You mean the Kaiba Dome?" She corrected her._ "Eh? Don't tell me you live in New Domino already?"_ Yayoi complained. Haruka laughed, "I'll meet you and the others there." She said before hanging up.

"You still need to do some explaining." Shion yelled at her as Haruka ran to the garage. "All in due time, Shii-chan." Haruka replied nicely as she closed the door behind her. She crawled onto her duel runner, Toon Wheels, and checked if her runner was okay for a run.

Meanwhile, at the Kaiba Dome, a grey haired young adult was leaning on the building drinking some iced tea with two other girls. One girl was taller than her, she had short blue or purple-ish hair and was daydreaming at the clouds. The other girl was shorter than the blue haired girl. She had black velvet hair in a high ponytail and small gold hoop earrings. "Are you sure this is the place Yayoi told us?" She complained. "Has to be. There is no other stadium in this city." The grey haired girl told her.

Soon they spotted an orange haired girl with fluffy pigtails and a girl with long blue straight hair. "It's Yayoi-chan and Chihaya-chan." The tallest girl cheered softly. As Yayoi spotted the three, she ran as fast as her skinny legs could withstand. Chihaya obviously following her trail. "Hey everybody~" Yayoi sang. "Long time no see~" She looked at Azusa. "Azusa-sempai~, why do you keep on getting bigger?" She complained to the eldest girl, who was the short purple haired girl. Chihaya gave her a jealous look, Azusa had the biggest bust in the group while Chihaya doesn't even have a lump on her chest. Azusa lightly giggling, "I can't help it." She replied.

Soon they heard a malicious snicker behind them, all five girls spun around to see a group of men standing a few feet in front of them. "What do you want from us, pig?" Makoto yelled at them while getting in a fighting stance. "I don't know…maybe your bodies." One of them, who Makoto thinks it was their leader, spoke up. Yayoi gasped, "No, you can't do that~" She cried. "Lay a finger on me or my friends and you get your neck snapped into halves!" Makoto barked at the leader. He soon flashed a duel disk, "How about a duel?" He asked. "Challenge accepted." A voice called out. "Do you guys hear a motorcycle?" Chihaya asked stupidly. Soon the motorcycle did a spiral in between the groups. The rider got off and removed her helmet. "Oh my god…" Makoto gasped. "It's Haruka-chan!" Hibiki, the black haired girl, announced. All the girls were crowding her, some were giving hugs while the others were asking questions. The leader of the thugs was getting impatient. "Are we going to duel or not?" He snapped.

"Fine, have it your way. I'm not a member of the most kickass turbo dueling team for nothing, ya know." Haruka replied as she extended her duel disk. "Turbo dueling?" Chihaya muttered. "Is that a video game?" She whispered to Makoto. "Who knows?" Makoto replied. Haruka and the leader place their decks in their duel disk, and it automatically shuffled the cards for them.

"DUEL!" They both shouted.

**Haruka: 8000 LP**

**Leader: 8000 LP**

"You can beat them, Haruka-chan!" Hibiki cheered. The other girls started cheering with her as well. "Ladies first, I draw!" Haruka yelled. She look at the cards in her hand. "Let's get this show on the road. I play a magic card, Toon Table of Contents!" Soon she inserted a card in the bottom slot. "This lets me pick any card from my deck and place it in my hand as long if it it's a toon monster." She explained her deck shuffled again and one card stuck out like a sore thumb. "Now I will pay 1000 life points to play another spell card, Toon World!" She cheered as a cartoonish book appeared from pink smoke.

**Haruka: 7000 LP**

**Leader: 8000 LP**

"Now I can summon any Toon monster. So I summon Toon Gemini Elf, in attack mode!" Soon another fluffy of pink smoke came out of the book and two female elves appeared in front of the book and onto the field. "I place some cards face down, and end my turn." Haruka concluded. The leader snickered. "So the pesky little Haruka from Team Xros Heart's deck specialty is toon monsters?" He asked his members. Some shrugged, some nodded. Deep inside the leader's body, he was shaking in fear. He heard rumors about Team Xros Heart. "V-V-Very Well." He stuttered. "I draw!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yayoi:Au~ I didn't knew Haruka-chan can duel <strong>

**Hibiki:Me either, this is going to be exciting!**

**Me:Since I'm having writers block in my authors note corner, might as well stop here. Stay tune~**


End file.
